


31 Days of Fate/Ficmas

by gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, Occasional angst, Occasional swearing, fgo spoilers, more like drabbles than fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/gilswaifu
Summary: 31 Days of Christmas-themed prompts about characters from across the Fate universe.





	1. Day 1: Hope (Gudako, Mash, da Vinci)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw doctorroseprompts' 31 days of ficmas prompts on tumblr and they were kind enough to let me use them for a different fandom. Thank you so much!
> 
> I'll add tags as I go. Also I'm publishing this five days late oops.
> 
> 31 Days of Ficmas:  
> 1\. Hope  
> 2\. Skating  
> 3\. Hot chocolate  
> 4\. Ginger  
> 5\. Candy canes  
> 6\. Bells  
> 7\. Ring  
> 8\. Snowflake  
> 9\. Lights  
> 10\. Peace  
> 11\. Mistletoe  
> 12\. Candles  
> 13\. Snowball fight  
> 14\. Family  
> 15\. Santa and/or elves  
> 16\. Mittens  
> 17\. Joy  
> 18\. Tree  
> 19\. Holiday baking  
> 20\. Rosy cheeks  
> 21\. Holiday music  
> 22\. Shiver  
> 23\. Feast  
> 24\. Love  
> 25\. Presents  
> 26\. Fire  
> 27\. Ice  
> 28\. Sledding  
> 29\. Scarf  
> 30\. Cozy  
> 31\. New beginnings

They stood together by the window, Gudako’s hand timidly grasping the edge of Mash’s. They spoke not a word, only staring at the still dark sky. It was early, but they were dressed. Both Master and Servant had woken up with a feeling. They had met each other halfway between their two rooms, and with a hug being their only communication decided to come here.

Da Vinci stood next to them, hands clasped in front of her; she had no one’s hand to hold. She had on a slight smile. If she had known she was making the expression she was famous for she would have laughed. But now she tried her best not to cry.

Fou sat on Mash’s shoulder, as usual. Though even he seemed to be looking out the window.

At last behind the snow they could see a peak of light. As the glow reached her eyes Gudako let her tears fall. She went to wipe them with her free hand but decided not to. She wanted to feel the drips down her face.

The sun grew higher and the light grew warmer. The silence was still unbroken. This was a new day. A new beautiful day on planet Earth with all its creatures and people. A day which, one year ago, was cold and empty.

On this day, one year ago, they saved the future.

On this day, one year ago, they lost someone more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt being hope that sure was angsty huh. I know the anniversary to the Salomon chapter isn't until later in December and this probably worked better with the last prompt of new beginnings but I'm still hoping Type-Moon is going to give us our doctor back for Christmas *crosses fingers* Also I do ship GudaMashu but I didn't think it was overt enough to tag it.


	2. Day 2: Ice Skating (Gilgamesh x Enkidu)

“Hmph, this place seems to be a gathering place for peasants. It would be inappropriate for a king to spend his time here.”

Enkidu grinned, shoving Gilgamesh with their shoulder. “It sounds like you’re scared,” they said.

“Of course not!” he replied, yet refused to look Enkidu in the eye. 

They were trying something new. Something the people of the modern era called “a date”. With humanity restored they’d gotten permission to go to a nearby town. They’d walked around for awhile before coming across an outdoor skating rink.

They rented boots and put them on, Gilgamesh being unusually silent the whole time.

As they were standing by the rink entrance, Enkidu put their hand on Gilgamesh’s arm and said, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Gilgamesh finally looked at them and smiled, running a hand through Enkidu’s hair. “I want to do this with you.”

They stepped out on the ice together, and Enkidu was a natural. They went forward and turned around, sliding to a stop without even waving their arms. Gilgamesh meanwhile was clutching the side, feet wobbling underneath him.

Enkidu gave a small laugh and took Gilgamesh’s hand. They led him out to the middle of the rink. Snow began to fall as Gilgamesh stumbled and fell into Enkidu’s arms. The latter laughed louder this time, and the former actually blushed. 

“It seems we’ve finally found something we’re not a match in, my friend,” Enkidu said.

Gilgamesh smirked despite the color still on his face. “We shall see about that,” he said.


	3. Day 3: Hot Chocolate (EMIYA, the kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids here are Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Ko-Gil, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, Illya, and Kuro, but there isn't enough of any of them individually to tag them.

In the kitchen of Chaldea one afternoon, the nameless hero was pouring boiling water into six mugs of cocoa powder, watched closely by six pairs of eyes. Once each mug was evenly stirred through, he took them all, three in each hand, and placed them on the table.

A large smile broke out on the face of each red-eared child sitting there. Jeanne’s hair was still dripping.

“Thanks, Mommy!” Jack exclaimed.

The corner of EMIYA’s mouth twitched. “We’ve been over this. But you’re welcome.”

Ko-Gil took a long sip and exhaled pleasantly, a chocolate mustache on his upper lip. “I think you’re like a mom. You always make us food and do the dishes. You made sure each of us were wearing our hats and gloves before we went outside.”

“No!” said Illya, slamming her mug on the table, making its contents splash dangerously close to the top. “He’s not a mom! He’s Onii-chan!”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Kuro. She was rocking back on the hind legs of her chair. 

EMIYA folded his arms. “I’m neither of those things.”

“Mommy!” cried Jack, Rhyme, and Ko-Gil, at the same time Illya and Kuro cried, “Onii-chan!”

He sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Just remember to pick up your coats off the floor and hang them up properly. And go take a bath! You’ll catch a cold if you stay like that.”

Every child smiled. “Okay!”


	4. Day 4: Ginger (Arturia, Shirou)

The king of Britain’s sharp eyes were staring intensely at the task in front of her. With two unwavering hands she steadied the objects before letting go. The two walls of the gingerbread house stood strong for a moment before crashing on the plate.

Saber grumbled. “Shirou! Are you sure this is the correct way to do this?”

Shirou, at the moment doing the dishes and biting his lip to keep from laughing, replied, “Yeah, that’s the way it works. Maybe you should try some more frosting?”

Putting her hand on her chin in thought, Saber began to speak lowly. “I have already tried both a lower and a higher ratio of frosting on the corners. Perhaps I should place frosting on the plate as well to keep the gingerbread from falling? Yet that might look unsightly…”

“Uh...Saber, you know this is supposed be fun right? If it’s too stressful…” Shirou trailed off.

Saber turned to look Shirou in the eye. She had a completely serious expression on her face. “I am having fun.”

Shirou smiled awkwardly. “If you say so,” he said.


	5. Day 5: Candy Canes (Bedivere, Merlin)

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

Merlin glanced up briefly at the door, before going back to sucking on a candy cane and watching TV. “You can come in if you want,” he said.

Bedivere tensed a bit, standing awkwardly for a moment before obliging. He sat down on the couch, as far away as he could from Merlin. This room was a tiny rec area tucked away in rarely-used corner of Chaldea. It had only one couch, a table, and a flat screen TV with thousands of movies and shows Dr. Roman had downloaded before the world ended. It was also where Bedivere came when he needed rare alone time. Looking at his lap with clenched fists sitting on his thighs, Bedivere dared to turn his head a fraction to look to his right.

There he was. The Magus of Flowers. The sorcerer who trained his king. The man who currently had his legs crossed and his arm stretched over the back of the couch, watching a cooking show.

They had never talked much, in life. Bedivere was always by his king’s side, and Merlin, well, did whatever he wanted. He would disappear from the castle for days at a time, only to come back with a slap mark on his cheek.

Merlin seemed to notice him staring and looked at him. He popped the half-eaten candy cane out of his mouth and stuck it towards Bedivere. “Want some?”

“Er, no. Thank you.”

Merlin shrugged and went back to licking it himself.


	6. Day 6: Bells (Kirei, Tokiomi)

An evening in late December, 1993.

Kirei sat in a rather nice armchair in the Tohsaka manor study. He had an open book on his lap, yet was staring out the window instead. 

“Is crystallization magic not to your liking?” Tokiomi asked rather amusedly as he came back in the room, holding two cups of tea. 

Kirei accepted one of the cups and looked back at his book. “That’s not it, I’m sorry. I was… wondering if I could hear the bells.”

“Oh.” Tokiomi took a sip of tea. “Yes, it’s Christmas, isn’t it? Though I doubt you would be able to hear Fuyuki Church from here.”

They sat in silence for awhile, Tokiomi stirring sugar into his tea, Kirei occasionally drinking some. A few snowflakes fell past the window; nowhere near enough to make it a white Christmas.

Finishing the last of his tea, Tokiomi set the cup down on its saucer and asked, “Tell me, Kirei, do you regret abandoning your path as a priest to become a mage?”

Kirei stared down at the few escaped tea leaves at the bottom of his cup. He glanced at the command seals on his hand. “I do… miss it, sometimes.” 

Tokiomi smiled, apparently satisfied at the answer.

What he didn’t know was the full truth in Kirei’s heart. That he missed the sight of the poor, sick, starving families who came to the church for Christmas dinner, only for the food to be all gone.


	7. Day 7: Ring (Sakura x Shirou)

Sakura pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear. Her breath comes out in puffs of condensation. Her white coat reflects the yellow and blue of the city lights. She’s gotten so mature over the past eight years. Wow. Eight? Has it really been that long?

“Shirou?”

Even now hearing her say my name is enough to warm my body. I must have been staring at her. I shook my head and smiled. “It’s nothing,” I say. I look up at Fuyuki behind us. We took a trip to Tokyo a few weeks ago. I’d considered doing this there, but, well… Fuyuki means so much to the both of us. I can’t imagine doing it anywhere else. 

Tonight is Christmas Eve. It’s pretty cliche, but I honestly just couldn’t wait any longer. “Sakura…” I begin.

She tilts her head with an adorable expression on her face. “What is it?”

I take a deep breath. “We’ve both—I mean, uh, ten years ago…” Shit. I’m already stammering. I swallow and continue, “We’ve been through so much together. And everything was—no! Is! It is…” Shit shit shit.

Her brow is knitted. She’s frowning. 

No. No! “We...you…I...You’re really great.” What kind of half-assed compliment is that?

I barely notice her frown slowly break into a smile.

I swallow again and try to reach into my pocket, but my hand is shaking too much. I fumble the box and it falls on the ground.

I’m mortified. My whole world is collapsing around me. I bend over to try to pick it up when another hand grabs my own. 

Sakura pulls me up. She has tears in her eyes. With a smile so bright the whole world freezes, she states one simple word.

“Yes.”


	8. Day 8: Snowflake (Gudako x Mash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love GudaMashu too much to have just let it go. Thanks Pollux for the idea!

Gudako rubbed her back. “Ah...Can’t Scathach take it easy on me for once? I don’t even know why I need to learn to fight. I’m getting better at magic,” she mulled. As she approached her room she heard the sound of humming coming from within. It was O Christmas Tree.

She peered around the open door and saw Mash inside, smiling brightly and hanging up stockings on the fireplace that was definitely not there this morning. “Uh… Mash?”

The girl turned around and smiled even brighter. “Senpai!”

Gudako looked around the rest of the room. Her bedsheets had been changed to a festive red, holly lined the walls, and a large wreath hung from the ceiling. Not to mention the new rug, the flowers, the candles, the ribbons, and the huge Christmas tree in the corner. “When did you do all this?” she asked.

Mash blushed and fiddled with her hands. “I asked Scathach to train you a little longer than usual today. The Vlads helped me make make the decorations, and I asked Bunyan-chan to chop down the tree.” She giggled and put her hand to her mouth. “The first one was so big it didn’t fit inside!”

It was Gudako’s turn to blush. “You did this all for me?”

The two girls grabbed each other’s hands. “Of course, Senpai. You mean the world to us… especially to me.”

They stood in that position for a good moment before averting eyes and letting go.

“So… Senpai…” Mash picked up a pile of something on the bed and held them out. “The only thing left to put up are these paper snowflakes. Would you like to do it together?”

Gudako took them and admired the wide display of shapes and patterns. “Did you make these yourself?”

“Mhm.”

“They’re amazing.” Gudako looked up and rolled up her sleeve. “Alright! Let’s get this pace as Christmas-y as possible!”

“Got it, Master!”


	9. Day 9: Lights (Tesla, Edison)

One morning, Chaldea woke up to a laser light show’s egg nest. Every inch of wall and ceiling was covered in blinding, flashing, shining, bright Christmas lights. There were patterns and colors of every type. Jumping lights, twinkling lights, hell, even spotlights.

A rather disgruntled group of humans and Servants alike searched the base until they found the culprits in command central.

Tesla and Edison were each on a side of the room, plugging together strand after strand of Christmas lights. The former seemed to be trying to incorporate the coil which bared his name, while the latter was making a tower of connected batteries and wires.

“Your lights are completely unoriginal you hairy thief! Though I suppose that’s nothing new to you!”

“You call that cheap novelty lightning festive? You aren’t even making Christmas lights you damn hipster!”

Every person, god, and demon who’d been so desperate to find the source of the incident stood with an unimpressed look on their face before turning around to head back to their own rooms.

The room grew brighter and brighter as the two inventors kept working.

“You arrogant cat!”

“You wannabe celebrity!”

Eventually the two of them somehow managed to overload Chaldea’s limitless energy supply, and the base was out of power for three days.


	10. Day 10: Peace (Jeanne, Amakusa)

Jeanne had kept insisting she didn’t need her own room, but everyone at Chaldea (minus her Alter) loved her so much they insisted. Instead, Jeanne decided to convert it into a chapel. It was nothing fancy, with only a makeshift cross and an old bench, yet that only reminded her more of home. She spent a lot of her time here, sitting or kneeling and praying. As it would be Christmas soon, she was here more than ever.

At this moment, as she kneeled before the cross and prayed, she heard someone walk in behind her. The footsteps didn’t sound like Martha or Georgios…

“Ah, what a nice setup you have here.”

She opened her eyes and looked behind her.

Amakusa Shirou stood there, arms folded with a smile on his face.

Jeanne’s clasped hands clenched just a bit before she released them and stood. “Would you like to join me?”

“Yes, thank you,” Shirou said as came forward and kneeled. “It’s almost Christmas, after all. I’m glad to have found such a place.”

Jeanne nodded and said, “I am grateful to our Master for letting me make it.” She kneeled back down and took her previous position, yet her mind wandered.

This Servant… She felt no animosity towards him (as she had none towards anyone), but he made her feel… scared? Was that the right word? Like she didn’t completely trust him. Like any moment he would do something twisted. She shook her head. Putting the thoughts away from her mind, she went back to her prayers.

The two Ruler class Servants prayed together for a long time. When they were finally finished, they stood up and turned to leave together. 

“It’s strange,” said Shirou, “I could swear we’ve met somewhere before. But I presume that’s quite impossible. Well, anyway.” He stuck out his hand. “Thank you for taking the time to set up such a lovely little spot.”

Jeanne shook it with little hesitation. “You’re too kind. Merry Christmas.”


	11. Day 11: Mistletoe (Kiritsugu x Irisviel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day behind oops

Kiritsugu was poured over a selection of blueprints and files when two hands covered his eyes.

“I’ve got something to show you!” the hands’ owner said. 

He chuckled. “I can only imagine.”

“If you want to find out what it is you’ll have to come with me,” Irisviel said. “It wouldn’t hurt to take a break for a few minutes.”

“Alright,” he said, and went to remove his wife’s hands from his eyes.

“Uh uh uh!” she said. “You can’t look until we get there.”

“If you say so,” he said and stood up.

Irisviel removed her hands, and after making sure Kiritsugu’s eyes were closed, took him by the arm and led him to a far corner of the room.

“Hm… okay! Time to open them!”

Kiritsugu opened his eyes to see his wife’s smiling face. “Is there something I should be seeing…?”

Irisviel glanced up, making Kiritsugu do the same. Above them hung the familiar leaves and berries of mistletoe. 

Kiritsugu smiled, truly and deeply, and kissed her. 

When their lips parted, he said, “You know we can do that whenever you want.”

She giggled. “I know. But it’s Christmas! Now of all times you should be able to relax a little more.”

He cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Thanks, Iri. Merry Christmas,” he said, and kissed her again.


	12. Day 12: Candles (Darius, Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Jalter Lily)

Three small voices whispered behind a corner. They were bickering, each voice interjecting another. Eventually, though, the three girls stepped out into the hall. 

There stood Darius III, King of Persia, so tall his horns were almost reaching the top of the twelve-foot-high ceiling. He was standing completely still, except for the flames coming out of his horns, with his back against the wall and facing the opposite side.

“Mister Darius!” Nursery Rhyme called.

He made a grunt of affirmation and turned towards the girls. 

“Are those candles on your head?” Jack asked.

“Ahhhh…” Darius reached up to touch one of his horns. “Nahhhhh…” 

Jeanne cocked her head. “Then what are they, Mister?”

Darius removed his hand from his head and looked at it instead. After staring for a moment he lowered it and said, “Meeeeee…”

“So they’re a part of you?” asked Jeanne. “People don’t usually have fire coming out of their horns. Well, people don’t usually have horns.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Rhyme, her hands clapping together, “Is your fire green for Christmas?”

“Chrissss…mass…” It seemed to be a question.

Jack nodded with a grin on her face. “Mhm! Mister! Mister! Can you make your fire red too?”

Darius turned his head downwards. “Ooooohhhahhhh!!!” 

His flames swelled up, scorching the ceiling. Slowly, one side began to turn yellow, then orange, then, finally, red.

The girls clapped and laughed. 

“Chrisssssmaaaas!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one day behind orz. As you can probably tell Riyo's version of Darius is what made me think of this.


	13. Day 13: Snowball Fight (Arturia, Diarmuid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So behind...Finals will kill me... (btw I do ship diaturia but it can be read either way here)

“A...rematch?”

Arturia cleared her throat. “Well, we never did get to finish our fight. But I apologize, this was a rather childish idea.”

Diarmuid took his hand from out of his coat pocket and waved it around. “No, no! That’s not it. I was just… surprised. It sounds…” He cleared his throat as well. “Well then, Saber. I hope this match can determine who truly is the superior of knights.”

“I agree, Lancer. Let this be a fair duel between equal warriors.”

They parted, each moving many meters in the opposite direction. When they were at last a great distance apart, they turned back to face each other. Each took a battle stance, and after a still moment dove to the ground. 

The next moment snowballs were flying. Both directions white meteors smashed against the ground, the trees, and occasionally the opponents. The battle would only end with a headshot. 

Arturia took a moment to hide behind a tree as she prepared more snowballs. “You truly are a master,” she said between pants. “Are you sure you don’t qualify for the Archer class?”

“I could say the same,” he responded, bending down to reload his own supply. “Are you sure you haven’t done this recently?”

She smiled. “No, though I’ve had some practice with a water gun.” With a roll out from behind the tree she sent her next snowball flying right at Diarmuid’s head. 

He dodged it by an inch and sent his counterattack as a snowball from each hand. 

They truly were even matches. The fight only ended when they were both numb from the edge of frostbite.


	14. Day 14: Family (Shirou)

Shirou’s experiences with Christmas were limited at best. His father would always give him a present, but as a child he had no interest in toys, so he suspected it was more symbolic. Even after his death, Taiga always came over for Christmas dinner, but she did that all the time anyway so it wasn’t much different. And sure Fuyuki had some decorations, but as Christmas was widely thought of as a couples’ holiday he felt no desire to dive any further. 

That all changed after the Holy Grail War. With a new permanent house guest and three regular visitors things were already much livelier. And then Illya demanded they do Christmas, and that they do it right. Before Shirou knew it he was buying decorations at the store and cooking Christmas dinner for five. 

The night of the twenty-fifth they sat with garland on the walls and fried chicken on the table. Taiga was trying to shove an entire leg in her mouth. Sakura smiled and laughed, wearing the new sweater Rin got her. Rin herself was arguing with Illya over a sweet potato.

Shirou watched the most important people in his life, both the old and new. He thought of another he wished could be there with them. And he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of a family.


	15. Day 15: Santa and/or Elves (Holmes, Moriarty)

The two men stared at each other with complete disgust. 

“Wouldn’t it have been better for them to send Fran-chan to ask me?” Moriarty said, swirling his tea in his cup.

Holmes shrugged with one shoulder, keeping his arms crossed. “I told them that would be the most logical choice, yet they insisted. I can’t fathom a reason why. You’d do anything for that daughter of yours. Even something as silly as this.”

Moriarty set down his cup. “She’s not my daughter.” 

“Of course.”

He frowned, mustache crinkling. “Why do I have to be the one?”

Holmes caught a laugh in his fist and said, “Why Professor, you’re more intelligent than that. Surely you must know you’re the only man of a… certain age here. No one else could play such a _distinguished_ role as Father Christmas. Instead of yourself it would be better to pity Andersen. He’s stuck playing the elf.”

“And I suppose the reason for this is the children?”

“What other one could there be? Santa Claus is such a frivolous concept. Yet I suppose now knowing of the existence of magic in this world I shouldn’t say such a thing.”

“And what of King Arthur and Jeanne d’Arc?” Moriarty asked. “Last I checked they were playing that role.”

Holmes shook his head. “It seems Attila the Hun has joined them as well. Yet the children aren’t satisfied, and honestly a little frightened. They need a proper Santa.”

Moriarty sighed. “I suppose I’ll do it for the children.”

“Why great Napoleon of Crime, have you gone soft?”

“By my first decree as Father Christmas all detectives are now on the naughty list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Yagyu could have also played Santa, but I don't know enough about him to write him.


	16. Day 16: Mittens (Kintoki, Altera)

“ _Hachoo!_ ”

“Hm?” Kintoki put out his cigarette and turned around. He was at an outdoor market on mission with Master. There were other Servants with them, but he didn’t think there were any around here. 

Yet there was Altera, the new one in the Santa outfit. Or, really, Santa lack-of-outfit.

“Hey uh…” Kintoki scratched his arm. “You cold?”

Altera, who was shivering, shook her head. “No,” she said, “I have these.” She held up her hands in thick mittens.

“Right…” He decided not to comment on the fact she was essentially wearing a bikini in this below-freezing weather. “You want my coat?”

She squinted at him. “But you aren’t wearing a shirt.”

“Er, yeah, but you seem to need it more.”

She considered.

Kintoki grinned. “C’mon! Take me up for it!”

Altera shivered again and nodded. “Alright,” she said.

He took off his fur-lined coat and placed it around her shoulders. Almost immediately her shivering stopped.

Holding it tight around her with only her head and mittens peeking out, she said, “This coat is very warm. It is truly—”

“Golden.”

“Good civilization.”


	17. Day 17: Joy (Astolfo x Sieg x Jeanne)

Skirt aflutter, Astolfo skipped through town, loudly humming a tune and seemingly unaware of the stares they were getting. Behind them trailed their Master and their shared girlfriend. 

“They sure are happy,” the latter commented, laughing a bit.

“They must really like Christmas,” Sieg added.

Astolfo stopped short in front of a store window. They turned to it with eyes shiny and wide. “Sieg! Jeanne!” they called, waving their arm. “C’mere! C’mere! Look at this!”

The two looked at each other and moved to catch up to them. 

The shop displayed the grandest assortment of Christmas decorations any of them had ever seen. Silver and crimson tinsel wrapped around a stout Christmas tree, passing swiftly between matching ornaments. Glittering, twinkling stars hung from wires. Fake candles flickered softly. And all the toys, of every type. Teddy bears and trains and blocks.

“That’s quite impressive,” Jeanne said. “I can see why you love this era’s Christmas.”

Astolfo turned to her and pouted. “That’s not why! I mean yeah this stuff is nice and all, but—” They held a hand of each Sieg and Jeanne and leaned forward into their touching shoulders, nuzzling their heads. “I have Christmas with you guys now. And that makes me happier than anything.”


	18. Day 18: Tree (Bunyan, Mash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel (prequel?) to day 8.

Every animal in the forest perked up at the rumbling. It was getting louder, and the shaking more intense. With a flurry, every furred, feathered, and scaled creature scampered as far away as they could from what was coming.

“La la la! A tree for Master!” Bunyan sang, walking among the great pines. She turned eagerly to each one she passed, some even taller than her. Yet each one was too lumpy or too bare on one side. “These won’t work at all!” she groaned. “Master needs the best tree possible!” She continued her search, passing by hundreds of trees, until she saw it. 

The most beautiful tree she had ever seen. Perfectly symmetrical, with healthy green needles that sparkled in the snow.

She clapped her hands. “It’s beautiful!” Bunyan said to herself. “Master will love it!” Pulling out her ax, she began to chop away.

It only took a few good whacks. “Timber!” she called to the empty forest. With a giggle she lifted the tree against her shoulder and went prancing back to Chaldea.

Mash met her by the main door, normally kept closed. “Wow,” she said. “It’s uh, very big.”

Bunyan nodded excitedly. “It’s the best tree for Master!”

“Yeah…” 

Keeping herself in her larger form, Bunyan attempted to push the tree inside. On the receiving end was Mash and a few other Servants who volunteered to help. With all their strength combined they were able to keep the top of the tree lifted. However, once they got to the wider section, no amount of pushing, shoving, and pulling could get it inside.

At last they gave up; Mash and the others dropping their end and Bunyan pulling it back outside. 

“It’s just too big,” Mash said.

Bunyan’s lip quivered and tears began to pool in her enormous eyes.

She quickly corrected, “It’s not your fault! You wanted to get the best tree possible for Senpai! Maybe, just, a smaller best tree possible.”

Bunyan nodded again, more solemn this time. Wiping her eyes, she headed back out.

She searched a different forest this time, eventually finding a nice tree that went up to her thigh. 

“This is perfect!” Mash said. “Thank you so much, Bunyan-chan!”

She smiled with a grin as big as a horse.


	19. Day 19: Holiday Baking (Hakuno, EMIYA)

Hakuno awoke to the smell of baked yuletide spirit. They sat up with blinking sleepy eyes, nose twitching in the air. They got up and stumbled down the hall into the kitchen, where their very powerful heroic spirit had on a frilly apron and oven mitts. On top of the stove lay a tray of steaming cookies. 

“Archer,” they said. “What… Well, I guess I know what you’re doing. Why?”

“Master,” he said, placing another tray in the oven. “We might be in the Moon Cell, but it is still Christmas. I recalled you saying you were a fan of Christmas cookies.”

“Wow… I don’t know what to say. Thanks, Archer,” Hakuno said. They shuffled over to the stove to grab one, but their hand was smacked away.

Archer had his stern face on. “You’re not having cookies for breakfast,” he said.

Hakuno pouted. “But it’s Christmas.”

He sighed. “Fine. You can have one. But then you need to eat your natto—”

The cookie was already in Hakuno’s mouth.


	20. Day 20: Rosy Cheeks (Liz, Vlad)

Pale, cold fingers pulled away from a heated forehead. “No doubtedly a fever,” he said.

Elizabeth pulled the covers over the bottom half of her flushed face. “I’m fine!” she said, followed by several coughs. “Now let me go! I’m gonna be late!”

Vlad tutted. “You’re not going anywhere, Elizabeth. Besides, your voice is too hoarse for you to sing, anyway.”

Tears began to fill her eyes. “But my fans…”

He didn’t have the heart to tell her the only ones planning to attend her “Christmas at Chaldea” concert were himself, his other self, and their Master. “I’m sure they won’t mind,” he said. “They know your health comes first. Perhaps you should do a New Year’s concert instead?”

Elizabeth nodded. She sniffled, then shot up and into Vlad’s arms, bawling. “Uncle Vlad! Uncle Vlad!” she cried.

Vlad wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, careful of her swishing tail. With an amused sigh to himself he chose to ignore her snot currently dripping on his shirt.


	21. Day 21: Holiday Music (Waver, Flat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally...caught up...

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la!”

The clocktower mage known as Lord el-Melloi II rubbed his forehead and tried to concentrate on his work. 

“We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas!”

His grip on his pen tightened.

“Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock!”

He slammed his pen down on the desk. “Flat!” he called.

His student looked up from his own work with an airheaded smile on his face. “Yeah?”

Waver tried to prevent himself from grinding his teeth. Doing it so often was giving him headaches. “I understand you’re excited about Christmas, but could you please keep your singing to yourself?”

“Got it! Sorry, Professor!”

Taking a deep breath, Waver returned to his work.

A few minutes later he heard it. Humming. He cracked his pen.

“Flat!”

Flat clasped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry! I didn’t even notice!” said his muffled voice.

Waver sighed. “I have an errand I’d like you to do for me.”

“Okay!” Flat chirped, hopping to his feet.

Once he was gone, Waver was finally able to get back to work.

Quiet reigned for a short moment before Waver began to mutter to himself, “Dashing through the snow…”

With a twitch of his brow his pen snapped in half.

“Dammit Flat!”


	22. Day 22: Shiver (Gudao, Dantes)

It was a dark, cold, wet night. The mission was meant to be over hours ago. But their connection with Chaldea got interrupted with a bang of magical energy, and they hadn’t been able to reach command central since. A rainstorm overtook them soon after, and Master and Avenger were left stranded. 

With a dash they took shelter in a nearby cave. Gudao searched until he found a dry spot on the ground and took a seat. He hugged his knees, trying for as much warmth as possible. He wasn’t completely soaked, but the wet patches on his clothes stung against his skin. His hair dripped into his eyes.

A few feet away his Servant stood immobile, water falling from his brim and coat. Yellow eyes shone throughout the dark cave.

Gudao’s shivering increased. Soon he couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers or his toes. Taking a shallow breath, the air bit his throat. Not a word he said aloud. 

An eternity or two passed, and then Gudao felt warm. Was he finally succumbing to frostbite? He forced his icy eyelashes open. The whole world was shrouded in dark green, and he realized he was wrapped in a thick cloak. A hat was placed on top of his head. He looked up.

Dantes stood just as still as before, with his back against the wall, wearing only his suit.


	23. Day 23: Feast (Boudica, Tamamo Cat)

Two fluffy paws were grasped onto a wooden spoon, stirring wildly. “Hyuhyuhyu! Master is gonna love the dinner we make!”

“Not if you spill everything over the bowl,” replied Boudica, chopping up onions. 

Tamamo Cat pouted and swished her tail. “I won’t,” she said. 

“Still,” said Boudica, “I can’t wait to see the adorable look on Master’s face when they walk in and see all this food.” She smiled, then turned to Tamamo Cat. “I’ll go get them while you finish up.” She left.

Tamamo Cat nodded. Finished stirring the sauce, she poured it into the pan. She took a deep sniff. A sweet and savory aroma entered her nose, which had a cat-like superior sense of smell, of course. Ahhhh…. It smelled so good. Just a little bite couldn’t hurt right? They were sharing it after all…

“Here you go, Mas—Ah!”

Boudica froze at the doorway and clenched her fists. “What happened to all the food?” she demanded.

“Um… A stray cat wandered in and ate it?” Tamamo Cat said, sitting in the floor, rubbing her full belly and surrounded by a dozen empty dishes. 

Boudica just sighed. “I’ll go get Touda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! It's been bothering me literally all year that I didn't finish this. I'm posting this one now and then days 25-31 on the correct day.


	24. Day 24: Love (Roman x Da Vinci)

_“Hm...Enjoying your Christmas to the fullest I see, Romani.”_

_Roman sat bolt upright from where he was sleeping at his desk. He looked around the empty room for the voice before his eyes finally found her. “Sorry! I was just gonna finish up some things and then head to the Christmas party…” He checked his watch. 2:38 AM._

_Groaning, Roman ran a hand through his hair. “Damn it. Mash really wanted me to come. I can’t believe I let her down.” He sighed, then asked. “What are you doing here, Leonardo?”_

_“I knew you’d be here. I didn’t need to be a genius to figure that out.” She laughed. “Several of the staff placed bets on where exactly you’d be passed out. I won, of course.”_

_Roman smiled softly. “You know me so well,” he said. “Well, that jolt awake has made me too excited to go back to sleep. I guess I wouldn’t mind the company.”_

_Da Vinci nodded and sat down next to him, swiveling in her chair. “Want me to invent a zip line to send a bottle of wine from the kitchen to here?”_

_“Maybe next year.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_They were quiet for a moment. Not an awkward silence, but a peaceful tranquility. Their eyes held each other as they smiled._

_Then Roman’s eyes flickered to Da Vinci’s hand resting on the desk. They pondered there for a moment, weighing, considering, then quickly averting. Instead he said, “Since it’s after midnight I guess that means it’s Christmas huh?”_

_Da Vinci gave a hum of affirmation. “It would appear so. Merry Christmas, Romani.”_

_He gave a true smile, one forged thousands of years ago. “You as well, Leonardo.”_  


* * *

She swirled her drink in her glass. Not wine; it didn’t exactly suit this new body of hers, but the appearance was the same. Taking a sip, she toasted to the empty room.


	25. Day 25: Presents (Cu, Scathach)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> You can imagine this as being any Cu you want.

He gave a dubious glance to the package wrapped in twine held before him. The label was a plain slip of paper tucked underneath the knot. In intricate swirling handwriting he could barely read it simply read “To Setanta”.

“Uh… what is this?”

She shoved it at him again. “Master told me it’s customary to give gifts to children today.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Scathach shrugged and said, “Everyone’s a child to me.”

With an amused scoff he took it and unwound the twine, then peeled apart the brown paper to reveal wool. “Socks,” he said in a dull tone.

She gave a short nod. “It’s cold this time of year. Back when I was training you, every winter you’d complain that your toes were gonna freeze off.”

Cu gave a short laugh, smiling fondly. “Yeah, I guess I did. Thank you, Teacher.”

Scathach lightly punched him in the arm, though lightly for her standards still left quite a bruise. “Now quit slacking off so much,” she said. “Just because Master didn’t take you on a mission doesn’t give you the right to just lay around. Now put those socks on. We're going beast-slaying for practice.”

He sighed. “Yes, ma’am.”


	26. Day 26: Fire (Rin x Shirou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell behind again and now it's new years eve orz. i'm gonna try to finish by tomrrow

They were cuddled up next to each other on the couch at her house, a fluffy blanket shared between them. It was quiet. The time was late, and the world seemed to be frozen as the snow fell outside. It was dark as well. Every light in the house had been turned off.

The only exception to both of these was the fire dancing in front of them. Its warm glow framed their faces, and the gentle popping was putting them both to sleep.

Rin blinked a bit, opening her eyes fully for a moment, just to check on things. All seemed well. The house was just as quiet as before, not a thing was out of place, and her boyfriend was fast asleep on her shoulder. 

The fire’s light made his skin resemble a bit more like his hair, Rin thought with a snort of laughter. He looked so innocent like this. As he was now, there was no semblance of katakana spelling out his surname. He was just Shirou.

And she was just Rin. Not Tohsaka, or a mage, just a high school girl sitting in front of the fireplace. Smiling, she went back to sleep.


	27. Day 27: Ice (Kadoc x Anastasia)

“Master, are you cold perhaps?” asked a light voice.

Kadoc jumped from where he was staring out the frosted window. “Caster! I didn’t notice you,” he said, then shrunk down. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Anastasia tilted her head. “You must be cold. You’re human, and this whole castle is made of ice. Also, you’re shivering.”

“O-oh…” Kadoc bit his lip and tried his hardest for his shivering to stop. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to disrespect your beautiful castle.”

She blushed a bit. “You can’t help it,” she said. Anastasia timidly reached her hand out to hold Kadoc’s.

He gasped and withdrew from the touch.

It was her turn to apologize. She looked away and said, “Sorry… My hand is cold too…”

Shaking his head, Kadoc took her hand again and smiled. It did nothing to stop his shivering, but he didn’t mind.


	28. Day 28: Sledding (Kirei, Caren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for Kirei's birthday but it's late oops. I'm pretty sure Caren was still a baby when Kirei gave her to Claudia's relatives, so I guess this is an AU. Like father like daughter.

It was a peaceful day. Bright blue skies, soft white snow, and tangy icy air. Kirei didn’t have many things he disliked, but if it was up to him he’d be inside right now, instead of out on top of a snowy hill a heavy coat and boots he only got for this occasion.

His daughter, only four years old, was tottering in front of him, marching around with a plastic sled behind her. She was wrapped up head to toe herself in a purple snowsuit with matching hat, wavy white hair peeking out from underneath it. Every few seconds she would stop and frustratingly push her bangs out of her eyes.

“Papa!” Caren cried. “Now?”

Kirei gave a terse nod. “Yes. Go ahead, Caren.”

Her brow furrowed in a worried look. “You’re not coming with me?”

He hesitated for a moment before answering. “Of course. If you want me to.”

Caren beamed. “Yay!” She perched her sled near the slope and sat down.

Kirei sat down on the back of the sled, wrapping his long legs around her.

“Hold tight, ok?” Caren said.

“I will.”

Caren paddled with her hands on the ground, pulling the sled forward until it tipped over the edge.

The ride down pushed the wind into Kirei’s face, yet the speed and cold did nothing to excite him. Meanwhile, Caren was screaming and laughing.

As soon as it started, it was over. Caren continued laughing, rolling back and forth in the snow.

Kirei assumed she was still excited about the ride down, until she pointed to some other people out sledding nearby.

“That guy broke his leg!”

Sure enough, there was a boy rolling around on the ground, clutching his leg and crying.

A smile started to form on Kirei’s face, and slowly he began to laugh as well. Looking at his daughter, laughing at the boy's pain, Kirei was ashamed to admit he felt a swell of pride and love.


End file.
